Entre fantasmas
by July Riddle
Summary: Los fantasmas lo acosaban desde que había llegado a aquel lugar que más que hogar era un escondite. Pero no podía esconderse de sí mismo, ni del pasado que lo atormentaba.


Los fantasmas lo acosaban desde que había regresado a aquel lugar, que más que un hogar era un escondite. Pero lo que no podía, por más que lo intentaba, era huir de sí mismo. En su camino hasta allí había observado a un grupo de niños jugando, saltando y riendo en la plaza ¡Lo que daría por tener la oportunidad de ser uno de ellos! Desde el amanecer se sabía solo en el mundo, al menos hasta que la guerra acabara ¿Y después? ¿Sería juzgado por un crimen que nunca quiso cometer?

Se adentró dos pasos más en la oscuridad, dejó sus cosas a un costado y se sentó en una silla, mirando la nada. El olor a encierro y humedad dominaba el ambiente. Si había hecho lo correcto ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Acaso no había estado siempre solo en el mundo?

No, siempre los había tenido a los dos. Primero a ella, y luego a él. Y a los dos los había matado. A una por error y a otro por… ¿por piedad? No estaba seguro. En algún momento desde que entró a la casa, o probablemente un poco antes, había comenzado a llorar. Sin darse cuenta cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, escondió entre ellos su cabeza y dejó correr todas las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos negros.

Desprecio, eso era lo que sentía hacia sí mismo. Nunca había pretendido convertirse en lo que se había convertido ¿O tal vez sí? Sí, en algún momento lo deseó. Hubo una época en la que creía que se volvería más impresionante por poseer una calavera y una serpiente en el brazo izquierdo ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Eso era lo que lo había transformado en una criatura tan despreciable! A lo mejor, si se hubiera conformado con ser un muchacho simple y sencillo, sin buscar destacar en nada en particular, conforme con ser él mismo, hubiera tenido una vida más feliz ¿Pero acaso alguien podía esperar que ella clavara sus ojos en él cuando tenía a aquel desgraciado arrogante dedicándole copas de quidditch, maniobras sorprendentes en la escoba, pidiéndole salir cada dos minutos? Inevitablemente, tarde o temprano, ella cedería. Y de hecho, eso sucedió. Pero antes, él se había encargado de que la muchacha no le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

- Deja el pasado atrás, ya no pienses en eso. No hay vuelta atrás. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Ya nada de lo hecho tenía arreglo, pero el pasado seguía insistiendo en volver a su mente, en torturarlo, en recordarle que todo era su culpa y mostrarle que hubiera tenido otro camino. Una alternativa que solo se volvía visible cuando era imposible, como una broma de mal gusto que reía con las carcajadas de James Potter. Él sabía que también era culpable de su muerte ¿Pero le importaba? No tanto como la de ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro ¿Y si hubiera matado al niño y ella hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Se hubiera sentido agradecido y hubiera sido tan despreciable, más de lo que ya era, como para desear un futuro con la mujer cuya familia había destruido?

- Eso no pasó. – Le dijo una voz en su mente. – La mataste a ella.

Era egoísta, había actuado sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo. Ni siquiera había pensado n la mujer a la que decía amar. Si la amaba ¿por qué la lastimaba? ¿Acaso era la misma clase de persona que su padre? No, no quería serlo, siempre se había jurado no ser como él. Pero… ¿qué lo diferenciaba de su progenitor? Y como si su cuerpo estuviera dispuesto a dar la respuesta que su mente no encontraba, se puso de pie, se secó los ojos y se dispuso a enmendar todos los errores cometidos.

No tardó ni un instante en comprender lo que ya sabía. Sus errores habían valido vidas, y de la muerte no hay retorno. No había posibilidad de expiar sus culpas. Había quedado atrapado en un pasado que no dejaba de atormentarlo y de recordarle que su futuro no existía. No la tenía a Lily; y desde hacía unas horas tampoco podía contar con la única persona que lo había comprendido, aceptado y le había dado una segunda oportunidad. El futuro no existía y el presente era una tortura constante. No tenía más alternativa. Tomó su varita, apuntó a su propio pecho y murmuró:

- Avada Ke… - un súbito pensamiento lo interrumpió en su labor.

…_creo que entonces será prudente contárselo a Harry._

_- ¿Contarle qué?_

_- Que la noche en que Lord Voldemort intentó matarlo, cuando Lily, actuando como un escudo humano, dio su vida por él, el maleficio asesino rebotó contra el Señor de las Tinieblas y un fragmento del alma de éste se separó del resto y se adhirió a la única alma viva que quedaba en aquel edificio en ruinas._

En ese instante, Severus Snape pudo enmendar el error que estaba por cometer. Comprendió que sí había un futuro. Sabía que no sería agradable ni se parecía al que deseaba en sus sueños imposibles. Pero era el mejor al que podía aspirar y lo único que podía hacer si no deseaba seguir transformándose en un monstruo.


End file.
